The Hunted Diclonius
by horroranimelover11
Summary: It is Lucy that is at the door at the end of the seiries and she is still being hunted. Everyone seems to want her dead except Kohta. He is draged into a war between Lucy and the humans but who's side will Kohta chose to be on when he sees the distruction that this hunted diclonius can cause? Will he stay with Lucy or join the fight against her.


The Hunted Diclonius

**Chapter 1**

_Knock, knock_

No answer. _KNOCK, KNOCK._

Just as Lucy was about to knock again the door slid open.

"Lucy," said the man as he threw his arms around her.

"Kohta."

"Lucy, we thought you were dead," he said and a single tear ran down his cheek.

"I couldn't... I... I just couldn't do it," she stuttered and fell into his arms although he was already holding her closely. Kohta stepped away still holding her arms. She looked – and felt – like she would faint if he didn't support her.

"What? What couldn't you do?" he demanded.

"I... I killed people again, Kohta." She looked up at him and she was crying now.

"What happened?" he said looking worried.

"They came after me," she choked. "They tried to kill me but..." She just couldn't say it.

"When, who, what is going on, Lucy?"

"Last night..." Another tear ran down the side of her face.

"Lucy, what happened?"

"... No, someone is here!"

"Lucy!" he called when she started running away. She couldn't lead them here, she had to get away. Anywhere but here.

"Kohta?" called Yuka from behind him.

Before he knew what he was doing he started running, sprinting towards Lucy, calling her name. Lucy refused to stop she would never forgive herself if he got hurt because of her. She had already caused him so much pain.

"Lucy!" He called out to her.

_Bang. _The sound was unmistakeable. The sound of gunshot.

Kohta screamed out in agony and hit the hard, rough ground. Finally Lucy stopped and turned around.

"Kohta!" She screamed just as loud as he had. The bullet had hit him in the side of the leg. He was holding it but it was blood was streaming out of it, covering his hands in a red, bloody mess. Even after seeing all of the blood she had in her life this made Lucy feel sick. She rushed to his side shielding him from more bullets with her vectors. This made her angry, not at the man with the gun shooting at them but at herself. She had done it again, hurt Kouta.

When the man who had now come out from the trees had to stop shooting to reload his gun Lucy ran toward him getting just close enough to reach him with her vectors. She grabbed him around the neck lifting him off the ground and the man tried to choke out a cry.

"No Lucy, don't do it!"

"Kohta," Lucy cried. It was too late. Lucy was strong. With a loud crack she just pulled the man's head right off. Blood was dripping from it as he threw it to the ground and she could see bone and part of the man's spine hanging limply from it. A pool of blood surrounded her feet and she stepped through it to get to Kouta. He looked sad and shocked at the same time but not scared which was what Lucy expected after seeing what happened. She had been blinded by her anger and her sadness, she wasn't thinking at all.

"Kohta, I'm so sorry," she admitted.

"It's alright," He said taking her hand. He surprised her when he said "We have to get out of here now, soon they'll be coming for both of us.

**Chapter 2**

Kohta woke up laying under a tree its branches shielding him from the hot sun. For a moment he had no Idea what had happened the night before or how he had got here but then he saw Lucy asleep around the other side of the tree and all of the memories came rushing back from the day before. He was shot in the leg the day before, so did Lucy save him? He looked at his wound to see that it had been bandaged up with a piece of material ripped from his shirt. What would Yuka be thinking right now after he just vanished? What If she saw what had happened? No he couldn't let Yuka be dragged into this like he had, It was too dangerous.

Kohta painfully stood up and limped around to where Lucy was sleeping trying not to make too much noise. He shook her shoulders to wake her but didn't know what good it would do when an invisible hand came up and slapped him hard across the face. Well, Lucy was awake at least.

"Kouta?" Lucy yelled.

"Good morning to you too."

"I'm so sorry Kohta, I didn't know it was you," She continued

"You don't have to keep apologising Lucy," He told her and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"We should probably keep moving," Said Lucy.

"Yeah, I was about to say the same thing."

"Okay so which way?" Lucy asked

"... Do you want to go that way?" Kohta replied pointing north-west though he had no idea which way it was.

Lucy looked down to where Kohta had been shot and asked "will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine but we can't stay here long," he told her noticing what Lucy was looking at. She nodded. He knew that Lucy felt bad but she shouldn't have he was the one to blame for getting shot; it was him that chased after her when it happened. "Thanks," He added just so she knew that he appreciated what she did for him; she had probably saved his life.

She smiled now, something Kohta hadn't seen her do since they were kids."Let's go then."

They walked slowly past trees, trees and lots more trees. They seemed to be in a forest but Kohta had no idea where they were, he wasn't even sure if Lucy did. Kohta could only just walk so Lucy had to hold him up which she found annoying because it was slowing them both down. When they finally reached the end of the forest they saw someone standing there, right in front of them as if he was waiting for them. Maybe he was waiting for them.

**Chapter 3**

The man stepped toward them revealing a large gun tucked under his arm. He let out a little laugh.

"Well, now I've seen it all! A diclonius working with a human!" He said though his voice was a bit hard to make out from so far away. He took another few steps big strides forward and started firing. First at Kohta who, despite the pain in his leg tried to jump out of the way. _Tried_. In a panic Kohta fell flat on his face and he could taste dirt in his mouth. "Ouch!" He had been shot not even 24 hours ago and he did not want to go through that again.

"Stupid..."Lucy muttered while using her vectors to stop the bullets... and then she turned them on the attacker.

He ran to the left hitting the dirt as a second wave of bullets came toward him. Every bullet had missed. This man moved like he had superhuman abilities. without some sort of power he wouldn't have been able to doge those bullets like that.

Lucy used her vectors to pull a tree out of the ground it's long thick roots snapping as she tugged. She threw the whole tree at him and this time he couldn't get away. The tree slammed into his back forcing him into another nearby tree dropping his gun at the same time.

"Lucy?"

"Kohta, run! That man is not human!"

Kohta started sprinting toward the man despite Lucy's warnings. The man pulled of a branch from the tree that Lucy had thrown and threw that at Kohta.

_What was he doing?_

"Kohta! Stop!"

He just kept running not toward the man but toward the gun. When Lucy thought

All of a sudden a pink haired girl with horns leaped gracefully out of a tree behind the man and landed perfectly on two legs._ Diclonius._ Just as the man had turned around the diclonius girl kicked him in the face knocking him down. The impact made the small black hat that he had on his head fall of. The man had short pink hair and horn on his head... It was a girl. Another diclonius!

**Chapter 4**

"...Diconius..." Lucy muttered. Now she knew why he... why she could move like that but how could Lucy not have sensed that it was another diclonius? Why was this diclonius attacking them? Lucy knew the answer to that and she didn't like it...

...The humans had these diclonius locked away from birth and were teaching them that other diclonius were the enemy and that the they were not diclonius but humans that looked like diclonius. They taught the diclonius how to fight and got them to believe everything by pretending they cared and Lucy would know that, they tried to do the same to her. They were brainwashing these diclonius when in truth they were the enemy. They were just trying to protect themselves not caring who or what they had to kill or how they had to do it, they always had.


End file.
